


学术言论自由

by wygzzgeds



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Ph.D Student!Courferyac, Professor!Grantaire, Undergraduate!Enjolras, Writing Tutor!Combeferre
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: 自由让他们走到一起。
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 公白飞不得不为安灼拉修改无数封他给格朗泰尔教授的人权色彩强烈的情书，但他为了学术言论自由不能教安灼拉闭嘴。  
> 好吧，不是真的情书。  
> 至少现在还不是。

公白飞很庆幸自己没有密集恐惧症。

公白飞担任了好几个学期的写作指导，帮上百来名被写作作业折磨得痛不欲生的大学生改过作业。但这是他第一次见到教授评论字数比原文还多的作业。

他眼前的这份。

这也是他第一次见到这么苛刻的教授，用半调侃半讽刺的语气把这份除了过度感性以外着实没什么缺点的论文批了个体无完肤。（“你不会真的以为《联合国灭绝种族罪公约》[1]能在防止暴行上起到半点作用吧？好吧，也许你真的相信。我不惊讶。但是你论证的强度和你的激情完全不匹配。（说真的，相信埃莉诺·罗斯福[2]？）“）他的语气还挺热情，像是先挑逗你再掴了你几个大巴掌。

公白飞关上这份红黑交错、剑拔弩张的文档，打开另一份他现在应该修改的。那是这个学生给教授的回复，洋洋洒洒一大篇，页数是他原本作业的两倍。（“我不觉得一个国家仍然在种族、权力和意识形态的断层线上摇摇欲坠时，这种悲观主义情绪能起到任何改善作用。”“您的道德相对主义让我惊讶。剥夺人权的行为应该得到惩罚。难道有任何公理论证[3]能否认这一点？”）

这两个怪胎在祸害彼此而不是别的正常教授或者学生，公白飞对此感到由衷的欣慰。

他摘下眼镜，疲惫地揉了揉眼睛：“我很抱歉。作为写作指导，我一般只润色写作作业，不负责修改跟教授辩论的演讲……”

“邮件。”他面前这个金发的小伙子说，嘴角因为怒气绷紧着：“不是演讲稿。而且这很重要。回应教授的作业反馈以完成智识上的交流应该是作业的一部分，我只不过把这个步骤付诸笔端了而已。而且他的反馈根本说不……有可争辩的余地。”他咬重了最后一个词：”很大余地。“

“我理解你。安灼拉，是吗？”公白飞试图安抚他：“安灼拉，想想看，他是你教授。一定程度上来说，这代表他是你学术表现评定的唯一独裁者。当然，我们鼓励学术言论自由和平等，你可以和你的教授争辩，但原则上来说他不会再改动你的分数……”

“我不需要他改动我的分数。”安灼拉咳了一声。他先前的怒气突然变成了一丝古怪的窘迫和略微的迷茫：“……他给了我满分。”

公白飞一口咖啡呛在了喉咙里。

-

[点击查看作业反馈]

[格朗泰尔（讲师）]

“有趣的理想主义观点。可是不，你完全误读了莱姆金[4]。他对种族屠杀旁观者的态度远比谴责要复杂得多，也充满了缺陷。建议你尝试带着不那么孩子气的单纯去重新读文本。”

[安灼拉]

”……就算这份公约里的缺陷的确存在，这难道能否认他对保护民族、种族和宗教少数群体免遭屠杀灭绝的贡献吗？“

[公白飞（写作指导）]

“如果我理解正确，你们争论的不完全是同一件事……”

-

“哇，是我的错觉，还是你比出门的时候头发少了？”古费拉克摸摸他刚下班的男友的脑袋。

公白飞愁眉苦脸：“我希望是你的错觉。”

“我有个忠告。我们应该去给你买顶帽子戴上。你想要皮的吗？”

“不。”公白飞更加愁眉苦脸：“我刚改了一篇非人类中心视角下动物作为权利主体和道德共同体的伦理问题的论文。”

“多少字的？”

“正文一千五百个字……”

“还好嘛。”

“算上附录里他和他教授的争辩有四千。”

-

[点击查看作业反馈]

[格朗泰尔（讲师）]

“嘿，这段论证非常幽默。等我们下周讲到阿伦特（“民族国家的没落与人权的终结”）的时候你就知道为什么了。”

[安灼拉]

“我读过。如果您指的是‘人的抽象的、赤裸裸的存在才是他们最大的危险’[5]，我认为这和我在此讨论的人权的精神价值毫不矛盾。在无国籍情况下，人权缺乏保障的存在状态并不能证伪人权作为精神概念的内在价值，也根本不能为主权国家对其公民权利的损害正名。”

[公白飞（写作指导）]

“这是一个粘连句。用分号和连接词把这个句子分割开会让读过‘民族国家的没落与人权的终结’的人（包括你的教授，不包括我）更容易理解你在说什么。”

-

“我的天怎么这么沉……”古费拉克帮公白飞抱着一沓书从图书馆往回走，在冷风里冻得想跳脚但被书压得跳不起来：“你什么时候开始对政治科学感兴趣的？还有历史？哲学？你不要你的蛾子啦？”

”这是为了养我的蛾子。“公白飞抱着另一沓书叹气：“虽然写作中心只付给我最低工资，但是我不能为此怠慢了工作。“

”不读《道德形而上学的奠基》你就连本科生小不点们的写作作业都搞不定啦？“

“安灼拉不是普通的本科生。”公白飞说：“格朗泰尔教授也不是普通的教授。”

“我听马白夫说格朗泰尔办公的时候都要喝酒，改作业喝葡萄酒，写提案喝黑啤酒，读文献喝苦艾酒。”古费拉克说。他最近在社会科学部的马白夫教授手底下做研究助理，而马白夫和格朗泰尔的办公室在一层楼。“我们去给你搞点甜葡萄酒喝怎么样？”

“好。”公白飞温和地说：“但我知道是你只是自己想喝。”

古费拉克吐舌头。

“周末好吗？”公白飞说：“我真的得把安灼拉那篇洛克和芬伯格[6]的比较研究改完，我还想不想我的蛾子饿死。”

“我可以包养你。”古费拉克说：“我是学经济学的。”

公白飞企图维持尊严：“生物学的起薪也没有那么寒……”

“……还有个计算机科学第二专业。”

公白飞觉得眼睛被寒风吹得有点疼。

-

[点击查看作业反馈]

[格朗泰尔（讲师）]

“看这篇时评。[链接]再看这篇。[链接]还有这篇。[链接]我相信你懂我想说什么，我对你的信任和你对你自己的自信一样高昂。”

[安灼拉]

“[链接][链接][链接][链接][链接]”

[公白飞（写作指导）]

“我相信这门课在大纲设置上不鼓励过度援引外部资料。但既然你的教授这么做在先，我想你的回复不能算不合适。更何况，你们的讨论已经完全超出作业要求的范畴了。不过我建议你在引用链接时附上一些解释，这会让你的论证更有力。”

[公白飞（写作指导）]

“对不起，我刚刚没看到你在最后一个链接里写了一整篇博文来解释。”

-

格朗泰尔教的那门世界人权在两个学期以后就宣告结课。公白飞大大松了一口气，他实在不想再看着格朗泰尔和安灼拉在纸上（准确地说，电脑屏幕上）唇枪舌剑。公白飞觉得联合国维和部队应该介入这两个人的争端以保证他的身心健康。

在安灼拉再次走进写作服务中心的时候公白飞像一只听到狼嚎的斑羚迅速绷紧了身体。这是他两个学期下来形成的条件反射，充分证明了巴甫洛夫理论的跨物种外部效度。公白飞试图让他自己放松下来：格朗泰尔已经不教他了。就算安灼拉还想把学术言论自由践行到极致，还有哪个教授愿意配合他，花好几个小时兴味盎然地和一个大一学生争辩？除了格朗泰尔还有谁？

权力、个体和反抗。公白飞一边看课名一边想着安灼拉选课的品味真是相当统一。然后公白飞看到了论文题目下面的署名。讲师：格朗泰尔。

“……还是他？”

“……我被分到了他的另一门课。”安灼拉说。

-

公白飞把这件事讲给古费拉克听。“不幸的安灼拉。”他说：“每篇作业又要被格朗泰尔从头批到尾了。”

“你以为他是被迫的啊。他可享受和格朗泰尔吵架了。”古费拉克说：“他的预选课单是博须埃经手的。格朗泰尔的那门课是他的第一志愿。”

公白飞沉默。

“权力、个体和反抗。”公白飞说：“这门课多久结课？”

“三学期吧。”古费拉克拍拍他的肩。

-

“等等，博须埃怎么知道安灼拉和格朗泰尔的事的？”公白飞觉得不对劲。

“他问我你怎么好像头发变少了。”古费拉克说：“还告诉我了几款绝对没用的生发洗发水。”

-

公白飞去换了个新发型。他把头发往后梳，想把日渐发凉的头顶挡一挡。

有时候，他很不道德地偷偷期望有什么人能让安灼拉和他亲爱的教授在论文的评论框里闭嘴。学术言论自由害人不浅。

等等，他刚刚用了“亲爱的”这个词吗？

-

尽管“劝阻”学生使用写作指导服务有点和公白飞的职业道德相悖，但他出于对自己精神健康的考虑，还是对安灼拉说了：“你为什么不去当面找格朗泰尔教授谈呢？我觉得口头交流应该会让你们的效率高很多。”（别让我再读你们怎么批驳南非真相与和解委员会了，求你们。）

“他每次的答疑时间我都预订了。每一次。我刚刚从他办公室出来。”安灼拉说，脸上还带着争辩后余怒未消的潮红：“但是时间永远不够。”

每一次。公白飞默默在心里重复了一遍，小心翼翼地建议道：“……我觉得他挺喜欢跟你互动的。也许你可以问问他想不想出来喝杯咖啡，或者？我听古费拉克说格朗泰尔教授很喜欢内拉披萨的Cal-Ital葡萄酒。”

安灼拉愣了一下。“……这我倒没想过。”他说，公白飞觉得他的脸更红了。

-

“我今天碰到格朗泰尔教授了。”古费拉克说：“奇了怪了，他一直在……傻笑。领带还没打歪。两只袜子还是同一个颜色的。”

公白飞看了看他正在改的文件。

[安灼拉]

“……像这里说的，废除奴隶制度和废除奴隶贸易主义的道德基础有本质上的差别。我今天晚上会给您带这本书过去。”

公白飞呆了很久。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]《联合国灭绝种族罪公约》：全称为《联合国防止及惩治灭绝种族罪公约》。
> 
> [2] 埃莉诺·罗斯福：曾任联合国人权委员会第一主席。
> 
> [3] 公理论证：（axiomatic reasoning）并不完全指代援引普遍承认的真理，而是指其他某种苛刻的论证方式。
> 
> [4]莱姆金：拉斐尔·莱姆金（Raphael Lemkin），犹太人，以提出种族屠杀概念和相关的历史理论研究著称。
> 
> [5]“人的抽象的、赤裸裸的存在才是他们最大的危险”：摘自汉娜·阿伦特《极权主义的起源》中“民族国家的没落与人权的终结”一章。
> 
> [6]芬伯格：乔尔·芬伯格（Joel Feiberg），美国当代政治哲学和法哲学家。
> 
> -
> 
> 一开始写这篇文章的唯一目的就是为了吐槽我校疯狂的writing workload。安灼拉上的世界人权课是我上的一门课，公白飞掉的头发也是我掉的头发。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 公白飞暂时退场休息，而格朗泰尔话很多。

格朗泰尔第一次见到安灼拉——他不苟言笑却激情澎湃（格朗泰尔不带讽刺地佩服至极，尽管他从未开口）的学生，走进教室时就像点燃了阳光似地——的时候，决没有料到大半年以后的一个冬夜，这个小伙子会和他单独站在东五十五街的公寓下面，抱着厚厚的一沓废奴主义文献，和他四目相对。飘雪落在他金发的辉耀上，他红耳朵上细细的茸毛被路灯溶化成一圈光晕，他盯着格朗泰尔，眼睛像两片扣在水晶里的蔚蓝天幕。

格朗泰尔在心里叫苦不迭。 **神啊，你为什么要给我能看到安灼拉的眼睛？克制，格朗泰尔，克制，他是你学生，他比你小十几岁。你还想要教职，也许你不想要教职，但你一定想要他拿着最优等（Summa Cum Laude）的成绩单顺利毕业走进光辉未来。就算你疯了，他也没疯。**  


他们方才一起共进了晚餐。预料之外：蒜蓉酥面包片、拿坡里披萨、Cal-Ital红酒，安灼拉不知为何对他的喜好了如指掌。预料之中：安灼拉和他争论了两个小时的威廉·福克斯[1]和他的同侪们。 

他们认识的一年下来，安灼拉变成了一个更有力的演说家，但他那股较真劲毫无改变。司法女神站在他的肩头，指挥他用威严的神采和神圣的道德评判一切。任何不公都逃不过他的眼睛，他的每一句话都像丘比特的利箭，只不过射中的不是爱人的心脏而是人权进步的靶心。 

格朗泰尔一如往常。吃吃发笑、循循善诱、兴致起了便滔滔不绝。不错，不错，但注意这本自白的名字，安灼拉。《有趣的叙述：奥拉达·艾奎亚生平奇事》[2]。哈，有趣的！为什么不是《耸人听闻的叙述》，不是《血泪的叙述》，不是《正义的叙述》？你还觉得那些小资产阶级们在意奴隶的死活多过茶余饭后阅读的趣味吗？不要高估了人类的道义！是的，英国在玛丽·普林斯[3]之后三年就废除了奴隶制。可我们可亲可爱的法兰西呢，人权宣言的乳母，又是在怎样在八年之后在殖民地重新拾起了皮鞭，又怎样让废除奴隶贸易的法案在九年白白的血和汗之后才生效呢？（“见鬼。”隔壁桌的女学生绝望地对同伴说：“这学校就没一个地方能让我们逃离学术吗？”）  


他们一直辩论到餐馆关门，被于鲁什大妈轰出门以后还在辩论。社会学教授先生灌了酒精的脑子知道他的住处在反方向，但他的脚说“去他妈的”，跟着他的年轻学生往他的公寓走去了。 

……不，您说的不对。人类的进步过程中固然存在种种缺憾——但正是这种缺憾，这种市民寻乐取趣的心理才导致了《奥·艾生平奇事》的影响力——才把不完美的规训推向完美。社会的千疮百孔终究会被填补上。人的光辉上再也不会有黯斑。我和您，我们都见不到这一天！毋庸置疑。这跟这一天的存在本身一样毋庸置疑。我相信人权的完满会实现。因为我们除了相信别无他法。否则希望从哪来？奋斗的勇气从哪来？安灼拉喝了点酒，脸上略有醉意，但依然声色严厉、才思敏捷。 

年轻的暴君！格朗泰尔笑这位圣茹斯特转世。一切有悖正义的的都不该存在咯？谁来定义正义？你吗？ 

我没有这种权力。没有一个个体有。但是最终的、能审判一切的正义必定以人类的福祉的形式存在。安灼拉固执地说。它也审判我自己。您可以笑我偏激，但正义必定存在。我们必定能达成它。 

格朗泰尔还要说什么，但安灼拉突然在一栋楼前停下了脚步。他像是如梦初醒似地：“我到了。” 

“啊、喔。啊。那——你好好休息，我记得你明天有早——” 

“——您要进来坐一会吗？” 

他们两同时想咬掉自己的舌头。 

**克制，格朗泰尔。太危险了。年轻纯洁正义的大天使长不知道你这比天主教教宗还邪恶的老家伙脑子里在想什么。不行，不行。快溜。**

“啊，呃。谢谢，我想算了。”格朗泰尔说：“我还得回去喂自由呢。” 

“什么？” 

“我养的狗。我们都不想让自由饿得嗷嗷叫，对吧？”他根本没养狗。上一只叫民主的死了以后就没养了。 

“……”安灼拉花了老大劲才把对他可恶的犬儒主义的激昂批评咽回到肚里去。他看起来很想转身把门在格朗泰尔眼前摔上，但他克制了自己一会，终于只是挤出一个字来：“好吧。” 

**你又搞砸了，格朗泰尔。不过这不就是你想要的吗？** 格朗泰尔拔腿想溜（他还要绕一个街区，以免安灼拉发现他其实住反方向），这时安灼拉叫了起来：“……等等！” 

格朗泰尔回头。安灼拉的脸被冻得更红了，他使劲拉了拉围巾：“谢谢您。……我本来约您出来是为了说这个，比“”更重要。对不起我差点忘记了。” 

**不啊啊啊啊不用道歉我受宠若惊啊啊啊。** 格朗泰尔惊吓得舌头打结。 

“您永远在和我争论。这就是为什么我感谢您。”安灼拉找到难得格朗泰尔不插嘴的可趁之机，继续说：“有的人质疑我为什么怀此热忱。有的人在背地里嘲笑我的鲁莽和天真。更多的人——他们给予简单的、廉价的赞许，然后把我所说的全然抛诸脑后。我完全清楚。” 

**我也清楚。** 格朗泰尔默默地想。 **这就是为什么你如此高贵。这就是为什么你像太阳一样光耀。**

他抬起头看着格朗泰尔，目光充满了尊严和确凿：“但您不是。……我听人说他碰到您晚上十一点在图书馆查一七九四年国民议会的辩论稿，而那是完全和大纲无关的、我上课随口举证的一个例子。您的反馈有时候比我的作业还长。” 

**你居然不觉得我刻薄、可笑和幼稚。**

他咬了咬嘴唇，继续说，“您让我烦躁过很多次，因为每一个我作业里的漏洞都会被您揪出来大作文章。但您从来没有说过‘你不该这么说’、‘您不该这么写’。” 

**那是因为我希望你一直这么说下去。这么写下去。真的。尽管我不同意你的观点——**

“……我知道您一直在捍卫我说话的自由。”安灼拉最后深吸了口气，“谢谢您。” 

格朗泰尔觉得自己没晕倒在雪地里真是个奇迹。 **（他应该晕的，这样安灼拉就能给他做人工呼吸。）**

\- 

格朗泰尔还有一件没料到的事就是安灼拉会看着他站在高脚椅子上捶胸顿足哭天喊地地抓胡子。 

那是隐形的假胡子，真的假胡子戴在弗以依下巴上。弗以依是导致他和安灼拉这出尴尬相遇的罪魁祸首。他是戏剧社的社员，演查理曼大帝。他也是学生平权社团的社员，安灼拉过来给他送反迁移[4]的联名协议草案，然后就撞见了格朗泰尔给学生们示范如何恸悼死去的骑士罗兰。命运如此（C'est la vie），格朗泰尔能说什么？ **还好他没演查理曼大帝如何用爱感化异教徒皇后吗[5]？**

格朗泰尔打发学生自个儿排练去了，他觉得有必要跟安灼拉解释一下他没有发羊癫疯。令人惊讶的是安灼拉在舞蹈室外面等他。 **（安灼拉关心他到底得羊癫疯没也有道理，毕竟安灼拉可能不太希望自己被传染。）**

“我不知道您还研究戏剧。”安灼拉轻声说。格朗泰尔想着明天要去配副眼镜。 **安灼拉的眼里为什么会有一丝欣赏？**

“我年轻的时候在复活剧院混过几年。我不是个有成就的演员，就，呃，演点十个词也嫌长的无聊剧[5]。”格朗泰尔摸摸鼻子，“你知道复活剧院吧？就是这群小孩星期五要演戏的地方。” 

“您会去吗？” 

“会。”格朗泰尔想开玩笑，“为了不使他们感到被背叛了。” 

“在哪里可以买到票？” 

“……”格朗泰尔懵着从裤兜里翻出了多的一张。 

\- 

“伊斯兰教的三位一体[6]——简直太荒谬了。”安灼拉铁青着脸，坐在剧院外的咖啡馆里，“在侵略了摩尔人的土地之后，战死的法兰克英雄就能上天堂，然而马西理就只能被魔鬼带进地狱？西班牙的都城被正义的基督教徒洗劫一空，拒绝领洗的异教徒就要被活活烧死？这就是教廷和骑士的宗旨？” 

”看看你。一千年以前的人脑子里装着的可不就是这些？“格朗泰尔抱着他的热托蒂，他已经被酒精熏得头晕了，“那时候又没有拿着大喇叭到处喊着宗教自由地权利法案。他们那时候还为耶路撒冷打得头破血流哩。” 

“……我懂得不能道德孤立地看待历史。”安灼拉像是要把纸杯揉烂的力度减缓了一些，“但我不懂罗兰为了屠戮穆斯林而死有什么——无意冒犯——值得歌颂的。” 

格朗泰尔耸耸肩膀：“你会为自由而死吗？” 

“会。”安灼拉毫不犹豫，“次数和我生命的次数等同。” 

“啊，安灼拉啊。“咏叹调差点跑出了喝大的格朗泰尔的舌头，”罗兰为屠戮穆斯林而死和你为自由而死的事业一样崇高。” 

纸杯真的在安灼拉手指底下瘪了。 

“你说骑士的虔诚[7]和社会契约论（Du contrat social）谁更高贵？“格朗泰尔眯着眼睛笑，抬起一根手指晃了晃，”嘿，这还是个世界主义概念哩。老欧洲的十字军有，印度的刹帝利（कृष्ण）有，就连艾泽拉斯的圣骑士都有。崇高这个词是个机灵的女人，一层一层地扒掉五光十色的衣服，涂脂抹粉，每个时代都一个样！崇高，亲爱的道德，只不过是社会习俗——或者，哈，统治阶级利益——的反映，曾经我们高唱‘吾之外毋奉他主（non habebis deos alienos coram me）’[8]，然后我们说来吧，征服吧，权力欲（Wille zur Macht），上帝已死！学点元伦理学，安灼拉——” 

“您喝醉了。道德相对主义不能解释一切。”安灼拉烦躁地说，“那除了价值真空还剩下什么？律法、人性，还有什么准绳——” 

“我相信有普遍道德存在。当然有。”格朗泰尔有点狼狈地打了个酒嗝，“……怎么，怀疑论者就不能有信仰啦？我——对不起——我给你的信仰挑刺儿又不代表我啥都不信。我有信仰。” **比如你。** 他在安灼拉问他信什么之前赶快接下去了，“但是艺术——美——这和什么是道德无关。” 

“……我不同意。”但安灼拉的脸色到底缓和了一些，“难道艺术不该起到教化的作用？难道我们要歌颂自私、赞美虚荣，对屠夫和凶手顶礼膜拜？这不是艺术。这顶多只是猎奇的兴趣。” 

“滑坡谬论。你该感性的地方太感性该理性的地方又不够理性——太阳神。”格朗泰尔说，在安灼拉要把纸杯盖子也捏烂时叫了他的昵称，后者呆住了，纸杯盖子从而幸免于难，“你觉得罗兰面目可憎、残杀无度，但他不是作为凶手而牺牲的。想想看他死前为什么要——嗝——面对着西班牙（Devers Espaigne）[9]才肯流尽最后一滴血！安灼拉——你难道不肯宁愿面对着镇压革命的枪口、挺立而死吗？他信仰法兰克、信仰上帝，就跟你我（安灼拉听到这个主语时眼睛睁大了）信仰自由一样。他的激情。他的信仰。这不美吗？” 

“但是他入侵了无辜的——” 

“他确实不是个好人。罗兰。这个战争狂、这个嗜血者。但是他的故事是伟大的艺术。这不一样，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔在桌子底下用脚碰了碰安灼拉的：“你的正义观不是世界的唯一解，我的也不是。想想看你要怎么用伦理学解构一颗星星或者一首诗？哎，哪里有人有权用道德约束整个世界？但谁不能为美而感动？要是我对着三岁的你讲新黑格尔主义或者平庸之恶，就算是你也听不懂——但我给你一朵花呢？你知道一朵花是美的。艺术、激情，它们有独立于道德准绳之外而存在的自由，因为只有它们能让所有人喜极而泣——亘古不变！” 

”……你以前从来没跟我讲过这些。“安灼拉说。他总是燃着火焰的眼睛在格朗泰尔的醉眼里柔和了。 

“因为你不会听。嘿——再来一杯！你总是在争辩，阿波罗。争辩民主。争辩正义。争辩人权。民主、正义和人权都是好事，但好事不是只有民主、正义和人权。嘶，好了，我的杯子满上了；你也是时候捡起你的竖琴来了。自由——艺术的自由——也是人权。来吧，和我干杯——敬自由！” 

他年轻的学生没有拒绝他。 

\- 

格朗泰尔第二天没有出现在办公室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]威廉·福克斯：并非电影制作人威廉·福克斯，而是政治手册《就抵制西印度糖与朗姆议题对大不列颠人民之演说（Address to the People of Great Britain on The Propriety of Refraining From West Indian Sugar and Rum）》的作者，主张废除奴隶贸易。
> 
> [2]《有趣的叙述：奥拉达·艾奎亚生平奇事（The Interesting Narrative of the Life of Olaudah Equiano）》：十八世纪前奴隶奥拉达·艾奎亚自传。
> 
> [3]玛丽·普林斯（Mary Prince）：前奴隶，英国废奴主义者兼自传作家。英国在她的自传出版三年后（1834年）通过了废奴法案（Slavery Abolition Act）。
> 
> [4]反迁移（anti-displacement）：由于居住区的迅速中产阶级化，低收入家庭尝尝被迫迁移住所。反迁移运动旨在保护低收入居民维持其本来住处。
> 
> [5]查理曼大帝用爱感化异教徒皇后：此处戏剧社排演的是《罗兰之歌》，改编自同名中世纪法国武功歌。其叙述了法兰克骑士罗兰在与西班牙异教徒交战时英勇牺牲，查理曼大帝为其复仇、征服西班牙的故事。胜利后，原诗称查理曼大帝“用爱情改变”了西班牙皇后布拉密蒙的信仰（《罗兰之歌》杨宪益译本约3674行）。
> 
> [6]十个字也嫌长的无聊剧：此处格朗泰尔化用了《仲夏夜之梦》第五场第一幕中的台词（A play … by ten words, my lord, it is too long,/ Which makes it tedious）。
> 
> [6]伊斯兰教的三位一体：为了将异教描述成基督教的对立镜像，《罗兰之歌》错误地称伊斯兰教信仰默罕默德、阿波罗与一名伪神（Tervagant）的三位一体。安灼拉和格朗泰尔对《罗兰之歌》的描述皆符合原诗情节。
> 
> [7]骑士的虔诚（knightly piety）：各种文明的不同时期中，骑士/武士的守则常和宗教信仰联系在一起。
> 
> [8]吾之外毋奉他主（non habebis deos alienos coram me）：拉丁语。正教会十诫中第一诫即为“曰吾乃尔主上帝，吾之外毋奉他主”。格朗泰尔这段话共计用了英语、法语、梵文、拉丁语和德语五种语言，他天天喝酒还能拿教职并不是没有原因的。
> 
> [9]面对西班牙（Devers Espaigne）：古法语，格朗泰尔引自《罗兰之歌》原文。罗兰为了不让收尸的同胞误以为其在逃跑过程中而死，在死前特意维持着面对西班牙的姿态，表示在圣战中流尽最后一滴血。


	3. Chapter 3

格朗泰尔擦干净嘴角的唾液，抬头看着镜子里的自己。那是一张三十多岁男人宿醉的脸，挂着青紫的眼袋，神情仓惶。他想到昨晚，内脏迅速像一团烂泥被一只手揉在了一起。

他吻了安灼拉。

-

他喝醉了酒。他的大男孩要送他回家，那张明亮的脸在他的眼前晃动着，鼻梁和眼睫毛以一种电影海报打光似的方式在他脸上投下阴影。安灼拉的手隔着格朗泰尔厚重的外套散发出一阵春天似的、可爱的暖意。格朗泰尔的胃甜蜜地因为酒精和迷恋疼痛和释放着热度，像一桶葡萄酒在暗处发酵。安灼拉仿佛点燃了这一切，他的冲动、他的头脑、他的珍爱和渴望。

“教授。”安灼拉说。格朗泰尔靠在公寓下面的廊柱上，不知道要开门进去，只是用温和而迷恋的眼神看着他。

安灼拉又说：“格朗泰尔。”这一次他靠近了一些，不确定地，握了握他的手，“你需要我陪你上楼吗？”

这时候格朗泰尔意识到安灼拉也喝了酒。他的鼻尖和颧骨像野草莓那样红着，而他口唇里的气流有一阵阵甜蜜的朗姆的味道。 **威廉·福克斯抵制的奴隶贸易朗姆酒。** 格朗泰尔傻笑了起来。安灼拉显然不知道他在笑什么，他看起来有一点儿迷茫、恼羞成怒，但同时又有一种放松、喜悦和无奈的情感融化在他不再绷紧的嘴角。

“你在想什么？”安灼拉问。

“你。”

-

格朗泰尔不记得是他的嘴唇挨上了安灼拉的，还是安灼拉的嘴唇挨上了他的。之后的记忆开始飞快得不真实地流动：狼狈地磕在楼梯上的四只胫骨缠绵的脚。他领口沾着金发的黑色大衣。安灼拉吮//吻他下颌骨和脖颈之间那块柔软的凹陷时冲过他全身的富有安全感的热流，他潮湿的尖叫和呻吟。火辣辣的羞耻和甜美共存。

安灼拉的手摩//擦着他的两肋。他握住那双手。疑惑着他为何不更进一步，格朗泰尔抬起头。敞开的衬衫下白皙、修长和青涩的上身，然后是光洁的下颌，紧张地紧抿的嘴唇，笼罩着光晕的金发，一双清澈的眼睛，额头上的汗滴。他看着格朗泰尔，像是一个年轻但激情澎湃的演奏家看着一份复杂神秘的乐谱。

格朗泰尔的血液突然凝固了。他知道为什么他学生的手不再往下了。安灼拉在寻求同意和指导。他还是个刚能合法饮酒的男孩。

 **喔。** 格朗泰尔想。 **看看你干的好事。** 他意识到了他是格朗泰尔，快要四十了。一个可笑的数学题浮现在他的脑海里：他的年龄快是安灼拉的两倍。这具皮囊上细碎的纹路、早年滥交和药物滥用的伤疤、酒精磨损的声带、长年伏案而酸软的腰，全都陡然疼痛起来。他的年龄、经验和身份已经糜烂地揉进了这具不久就要走向衰老的躯体，像水果烂在泥里。他感到自己缩小了、黯淡了。一阵后怕吞没了他。

“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔气喘吁吁地说，双手扶住他的肩膀，把他推开，踉跄着从床上爬了起来，“回家去。”

“什么？”

“回家去。”

“但——”

“嘿，好了。这是我的错。我一喝酒就脑子里剩不下什么了；你该比我好点的。好事是酒精大概率能让咱们把什么都忘得一干二净。”教授说。他假装在笑。他用力挥了挥手，没有勇气把安灼拉抓着他的手拿开，但同样没有勇气注视安灼拉，“求你仁慈点，别让我解释一遍吧。回家去。”

他知道安灼拉一向是个敏锐的学生，不需要他把同一句话重复多次。

的确如此。

-

格朗泰尔本来就不是个热爱工作和社交的人，今天更不是。直到五点前他都没勇气打开手机。

他知道自己会后悔，但没预料到他会后悔得这么厉害。

我可以来你办公室吗？中午？

我在门外等你了。

有节课。我三点就回来。

如果你不想见我，只用告诉我。我不会问你任何问题。

……也许我忍不住会问。但你不用回答。

我下课了，这就来。你要我去其他地方找你吗？

任何地方

我没找到你。马白夫教授也没看到你。你还好吗？

我只想确认你没事。

只需要*

他给安灼拉发消息：我很抱歉。

对方正在输入的标示立刻跳动起来，但过了很久格朗泰尔才收到回复（尽管比格朗泰尔组织他下一条信息的时间还是快得多）：你不需要道歉。你没事吗？紧接着：你在家里吗？

在

屏幕显示已读，但安灼拉似乎不想回复他了。格朗泰尔盯着手机发了会呆，趿拉着拖鞋去厨房找酒了。他提着酒瓶回来时，被胡乱丢在床上的手机突然震动起来。安灼拉的来电铃响了几秒钟，马上挂断了，紧接着屏幕浮现出一条消息。

开门好吗？

-

安灼拉看起来克制住了抓着格朗泰尔从头到脚检查一遍的欲望，只是紧盯着他的脸好一会，才慢慢走进了屋子。格朗泰尔非常感激，安灼拉有一百种方式叫他更难堪。

安灼拉四下打量着。

“你在找什么吗？”

“自由。”安灼拉说，“才想起来昨晚我没看到它。”

 **我的房子是块美利坚合众国境内的极权飞地吗？** 格朗泰尔过了一会才反应过来他曾经骗安灼拉自己有只叫自由的狗：“呃，我把自由暂时送到朋友家去了。”

“可惜。”安灼拉咳了一声，“我喜欢自由。”

格朗泰尔用了十几秒才反应过来安灼拉在试着讲笑话。他连忙哈哈直笑试图弥补，没想到竟然骗过了安灼拉，让他的学生以为自己还挺有幽默感。

至少安灼拉笑起来真的很好看。格朗泰尔突然感到一阵温暖的愧疚：他知道他的男孩在试图逗他笑。

-

“《骚扰、歧视和不当性行为政策》里没有禁止教授和学生发展亲密关系。”安灼拉说，“我查过了。”

“有时候事情不是那么非黑即白。”格朗泰尔深深吸了口气。他觉得自己才是个束手无措的本科生，而安灼拉是他的答辩教授。“教委会会觉得……我会利用我们的关系对你在学术发展上施压，或者利用我对你学术表现的评定权逼迫——”

安灼拉打断了他：“你永远不会。”

格朗泰尔噎住了。他知道安灼拉说的是对的，但相比和安灼拉争辩，承认安灼拉是正确的要困难得多，肯定他自己更是。“我不是什么好人。”他虚弱地说，“你还看不出来吗？”

安灼拉盯着他。

格朗泰尔摸了摸自己的脸。

“看不出来。”安灼拉皱着眉毛说：“你真的在期待我做肯定答复吗？”

格朗泰尔拽着沙发的线头：“是啊。”

他们彼此沉默了一会。

“我确实永远不会。”格朗泰尔说。

“我知道。”

他们同时抬起头，对望了几秒钟，看起来都因撞上对方的目光而吃惊。

“我说亲密关系的时候，”安灼拉的耳朵古怪地红了，但目光没有躲闪，“我说的不只是性。”

格朗泰尔的第一反应是听到什么荒诞的东西似地发笑：“喔噢，是男朋友不成？”

“是。”安灼拉说。

-

“什么——不、不只是酒！——听我说完！国民公会那一天起——是的，我——……不，绝不是那样——你为什么会那么想？听着，绝不，我没有哪怕一天——对，我认真地考虑过了——所以……——我也从来没有想过——等一下，我只需要确认一件事——……”

“我也是。”格朗泰尔闭上了眼睛。甘美和痛楚同时在他的胃里翻搅着。他用力抹了一把自己的脸，粗鲁地说：“你可以确认，安灼拉。你从第一天起就可以确认。我对你也是。”

安灼拉安静了一会。格朗泰尔没敢看他的表情，直到安灼拉用他演说家的声音和紧张僵硬（头一次见！）的声调说：“……你对我也有好感。”

 **即便你把告白说得像呈堂证供。** 格朗泰尔在心里哀嚎着，点了点头。

安灼拉的手抓住了格朗泰尔的，把他的手从脸上拿开。格朗泰尔睁开眼。安灼拉看着他。

“我……”安灼拉表情坚定，但是半天没能挤出下文。

 **他到底还是个小孩子。** 格朗泰尔想。这时他忽然从安灼拉的目光里得到了一种勇气，于是他叹了口气，替安灼拉免除了先开口的尴尬：“是啊。瞧。我爱你。”

这一次他们再亲吻时事情变得很容易。

-

他们意识到应该停下的时候，格朗泰尔已经歪歪扭扭仰躺在沙发上了。安灼拉低头看着他：“你认为不能和我继续发展亲密关系的原因只有你是我的教授这一条。”

 **还有你就是不该和我在一起。** 格朗泰尔缩了缩，但他看着安灼拉的眼睛说不出口，只好说：“主要是这条。”

“如果我坚持，你会因为不当行为受到调查。”

格朗泰尔觉得他搞错了重点：“你会被学院约谈，然后——”

“我不在乎。”安灼拉说，“既然我知道我无错之有。”

“你在毁了你的未来。”格朗泰尔纠正。

安灼拉思忖着什么，没理他。过了一会他重新看着格朗泰尔：“我们亲密行为的非正当性是基于我们有正在进行的学术利害关系的。”

“呃，答对了。”他的教授说，“格兰芬多加十分？”

这个笑话干瘪得让人心酸，但是安灼拉配合地笑了一下。“我还有一年半毕业。”他很快地、维持着表面的冷静实则急切地继续说，“那时候这个障碍就扫除了。你不需要把自己‘绑定’给我——我是说，你不需要为了我局限你的社交。你什么都不需要做。如果那个时候你还是单身——你不需要等我。我会追上你。”

他真的面红耳赤了。

“……等一下。”格朗泰尔想爬起来，“你知道你在和一个年龄能当你爸的老男人说什么吗——”

“我知道我在对*你*说什么。”安灼拉说，“而且我父亲年纪比你大多了。”

格朗泰尔呆了一会。“呃。我以为你知道说话时要谨慎点的。”他最后只能说。

“我有权利说任何我相信的话。”安灼拉说，听起来像一句倔强的反驳。

他们对视了一会。最后格朗泰尔把手放在安灼拉颈子上，斗胆揉了揉他的后脑：“听着，一年半长得很，足够屠杀几百个大革命保皇党了。你会改主意的。”

“我不会。”

格朗泰尔觉得自己可以在罗马喷泉的真理之口面前撒谎，但没法不在他蓝眼睛的学生面前诚实。他最后用力耸了耸肩：“那我会很高兴的。”

他明白安灼拉知道他同意了。

-

一切照旧。

安灼拉和格朗泰尔在权力、个体和反抗那门课上继续吵架，此外以外还有转型正义批判研究、移民伦理学、民主的死与生，以及这里写不下的一些课。

公白飞——如果有人还记得他——觉得自己快秃了。

但是他是好脾气的公白飞，所以他在打开安灼拉的古罗马军事民主制的论文的时候，所能做的最大的情绪表示也只是发出一声感慨的长叹：“你真的很爱你的教授。”

对面有一会没有回应。公白飞抬起头，安灼拉认真地盯着他。他意识到安灼拉不是在害羞。

“我不是为了格朗泰尔而学习社会学、政治科学、历史和哲学的。”安灼拉说，“但的确是他让我知道这条路指向什么地方。”

公白飞等着他继续说下去。

“他知道质询、争辩和研究是为了什么。”安灼拉很快地扫了一眼电脑屏幕上格朗泰尔留下的密密麻麻的批注，“不是为了一个成绩或者一篇出版物。我不认为他在乎这些。也不是——”

-

“——你说的没错。”格朗泰尔的小腿翘在茶几上，一边啃他的苹果一边写文献综述。他已经习惯把安灼拉特供的咨询时间搬到下班之后的公寓里了。或者说，他已经习惯把他们非正式的约会变成咨询时间了，“社会科学实验几乎没法区分因果性和相关性，哪怕引入再完美精准的仪器变量也只能减弱忽略变量偏差。只要你还停留在现实世界的研究——休谟问题就是无解的。”

安灼拉蹭着格朗泰尔的小腿的脚烦躁地动了动：“我不明白。我们大费周章地在理论上区分平行因果、收敛因果和互惠因果，到了实践中只剩下无数噪音。这比一纸空谈不好多少。”

“感到虚无和怀疑主义的恐惧了吗？“

“格朗泰尔。”警告的语气。

格朗泰尔耸耸肩膀：“你快毕业了，安灼拉。答应我，抛弃社会学能让你得出结论——至少五十年内不会被推翻的结论——的可爱想法——就算你要读法学院。”

“我只是不明白整个学术界徒劳的努力是为了什么。”

“当然是为了研究资金！”

“格朗泰尔。”更严肃的警告语气。

“我的确不是什么高尚的人。”格朗泰尔从喉咙里发出惹恼安灼拉时他惯常的愉快的呼噜声：“我还留在这儿是因为我太老了，没法转行。我留在这儿还有个别的好处，就是把生命浪费在弄清楚这世上还有哪些是我们不知道的这个问题上面。在你提出一个问题、产生一处矛盾、展开一场争辩前你永远不知道你不知道什么。啊，瞧瞧，自大和固步自封是多么可惜啊。那些人永远也不会知道这世上无数精巧复杂的未知的美。”

“……我明白你的意思。”安灼拉最终说，“但我依然不能想象我把一生交给无望的未知，并且感到满足。”

“你当然不。”格朗泰尔看起来比安灼拉轻松很多，“你会去捍卫第一修正案，为真正的、有实效的自由做更伟大的事。你不会像我这样在纸堆里消磨岁月。”

“……但你知道我们为什么需要言语的自由。”安灼拉坐直了起来。他合上电脑，低头看着格朗泰尔，“在任何时候。你教会了我这件事。”

“啊。”格朗泰尔说，“呃。那我这辈子至少做了一件好事哩。”

他们对视了一会，安灼拉重新靠回了沙发上，肩膀和语塞而窘迫的格朗泰尔挨在一起。他是个有原则的人：他决定刚刚那个他们几乎没有忍住的吻应该留到他毕业之后立马执行。

-

在公白飞改完格朗泰尔指导的安灼拉的毕业论文那天，他和古费拉克喝光了一整瓶古费拉克一直想喝的甜葡萄酒。

-

“恭喜通过答辩。”公白飞为安灼拉拉开座椅，因为终于能摆脱这两个人而内心欢欣鼓舞，脸上礼貌的微笑更灿烂了一些。“这次你有什么文章要改吗？”

安灼拉把电脑往里转了一点，像是生怕外面的人看到似的。他点开一个文档，看了看公白飞，手指腹在手心里微微搓着。

“不会还是给格朗泰尔教授的吧？”公白飞问。

安灼拉没有直接回答。“这是个私人请求。”他说，“不是委托给写作中心的。”

公白飞坐下来开始读他的文档。他很快露出一丝苦笑：“知道吗，安灼拉？我说不清改社会学论文和改情书哪个需要更大的努力。”

-

“等等。你早就对他告白过了？为什么还要写一封情书？”

“他值得一次正式的求爱。”

“……不，安灼拉，把求爱这个词换掉。这让你们听起来像是两只发情期咯咯叫的南非鲣鸟。”

-

“把‘你让我无数次夜不能寐……’这句删了，求你，安灼拉。”公白飞起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“……我听说情书应该这么写。”

“但别人夜不能寐的原因一般不是改社会学作业。”

-

听说公白飞最后还是帮安灼拉改了情书，古费拉克笑得从椅子上摔下去。

“我觉得我应该捍卫他们的爱情言论自由。”公白飞哭笑不得地说。


	4. 附录

附一：

我要向你坦白一件事。 

我养狗，但那是我十几岁的时候。他不叫自由，叫民主 

一只漂亮的边牧

他死掉之后，呃，我非常难过。我觉得我不是个称职的主人，之后就再也没养过宠物了 抱歉我对你撒了个谎，当时我非常紧张，需要找个理由从你公寓楼下撒丫子跑回去免得做出错事然后被踢出学术界。 

呃 我很抱歉。 

你生气了吗？ 

不 

我只是在想……你想再养一只吗？我们可以真的叫他自由。 

只要你想 

等等 “我们？”

\- 

附二：

安灼拉在纽黑文读法学院的时候，马白夫声称格朗泰尔盯着手机傻笑的时间呈线形递增。他错了。算上马白夫看不见的时间，应当是指数爆炸增长。

这是因为安灼拉的前教授和男朋友学会了从善如流地给他发骚扰短信。

准确地说，骚扰短信这件事格朗泰尔一直都会，只是之前他经常发不了几条就反而把自己弄得面红耳赤。和安灼拉变成异地恋后，他奇怪地大有进步。

格朗泰尔躺在床上打字：我也睡不着。聊点什么？ 

什么？ 

适合凌晨三点的话题？;-)

格朗泰尔刚发出去就后悔了，他觉得贞洁的安灼拉不会明白他在说什么。但奇迹般地，他的屏幕闪了一下：

好

格朗泰尔目瞪口呆。

根深蒂固的政府腐败：1970年代拿坡里“公墓事件”及其法律影响.docx 

我想讨论政府改革能怎么改善腐败现象。正在思考怎么和第三部分衔接起来 

格朗泰尔闭上眼睛。过了一会，他爬起来，把笔记本电脑拖到自己膝盖上，用修改模式打开了安灼拉的论文。

 **我早该知道。这就是安灼拉。** 格朗泰尔不无辛酸但骄傲而甜蜜地想。 

\- 

其他设定：

格朗泰尔父母离异，他在一所私立学校念的高中，磕/麻酗/酒滥/交都干过。大二时他母亲去世，为此他休学打工了两年，经历包括但不限于在剧院打杂跑龙套、在图书馆清书和在酒吧调酒。攒了够学费又申上了笔奖学金之后，他重新回到学校，发现自己脑子还挺好使，最后拿着艺术史和社会学学位毕了业。之后他磕磕碰碰一路从硕士读上来，同僚都觉得他虽然口无遮拦挺烦人，但不得不承认他观点尖锐一针见血，最后他到底是稀里糊涂在这所学校拿了Assistant Professor的职位。不知道为什么学生们都挺喜欢他。


End file.
